


Ice Fury: 366 Edition.

by BleedingBishop



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: but as these two are the permanent characters they are the only ones listed, there shall be a multitude of characters appearing in this work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veritable smorgasbord of Ice Fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Fury: 366 Edition.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1

"Good Morning Everyone!"  
The youthful echo of "Morning sir" returned to him, and he sat down behind the desk in front of the interactive whiteboard. Looking out at the gaggle of students at their desks, he nodded to the receptionist at the door.

"Hello, today we have another joining us from America - He is two years younger than the rest of you, but I expect you to make him feel welcome. Okay?" As it was obvious the request was ignored over the gossiping at a new student, all the way from America at that, he raised his voice.

"Okay?"

"Yes, sir!" called out some of the more active members of the class.

"Good. He'll be in in a mo, so just chill a second."   
The receptionist returned not a moment later, with a student in tow. She motioned him through, before leaving down the opposite corridor.  
He was a tall boy, despite being younger than his tutor group, probably within a growth spurt by the long slung trousers that, even then, did not break on the robust boots on his feet. His dark hair was cropped close to his head, dark skin clear and wide warm brown eyes looking around the classroom neatly, taking in the English displays and the wide windows that viewed the muddied grids outside. He stopped beside the cluttered desk, and held himself strongly.

"Class this is..." He motioned for the student to introduce himself.

"Nick. Hey."

"Hello Nick." The class parroted back. A twitch in Nick's left eyebrow signaled to naught but himself that he was put off by the dissonant greeting. 

"Have you anything to share with the class? Hobbies, interests?" Nick awkwardly shrugged.

"I, uh, I am studying 5 languages, Russian and Cantonese in particular, I am able to play piano, bass guitar and alto sax. I was Captain of my previous school's Soccer team, and have an interest in my friends and Jazz."  
He looked back at the teacher for permission to sit, and at the nod removed his bag from his shoulder and sat in the further back of the two seats spare, on opposite sides of the room in the second and third row respectively. The teacher clapped his hands. He didn't make eye contact with any other students (to their sadness, as the new boy younger than them with the wide proficiency in multiple things from sports to music was quite a talking point).

"Right, so if we are all here, wait, we aren't all here, are we? Who on earth could be miss-" At that moment, his sarcastic tirade was interrupted by the form of another young student walking awkwardly into the room, duffel bulky as it sat on his back and arms balancing another thick notepad. The teacher opened a drawer in his desk and removed a pair of small brightly coloured novelty binoculars. He squinted dramatically before raising the binoculars and his eyebrows. He followed the student with them as he moved to the remaining desk, and continued to do so as he placed the heavy notebook on his desk.

"Goodness me, could it be? Yes, it really could, the lesser spotted Mycroft Holmes! So rare does he grace us with his presence, and outside of his natural habitat also!" he put down the eyewear and frowned.

"Come on then, Holmes, let's hear it - why are you late this time?"

"Apologize, sir - Late bus." The teacher raised his brows again.

"Really? So it wouldn't have anything to do with the late opening of the homework submittance on History? And Maths? No matter, see me on Friday after school."

"Sir I can't-" 

"Did I offer?" He asked, face missing all the levity it had arrived that morning with.

"No sir."

"Right then. Now that that is sorted, and we are now all here, let's begin..."

.o0'O'0o..o0'O'0o..o0'O'0o..o0'O'0o..o0'O'0o.

The solid knock on his office door announced the visitor, that friday afternoon, and as the teacher called "Enter!", the door opened and his guest walked in.

"Ah, Nick, thanks for coming." The boy took a seat, the chair pulled to the left so as to face the teacher directly, and nodded.

"Sir."

"I was just checking how your first few days have been. Your classes have been brilliant academically. I see you have volunteered for the football team?"

"Yes, yes I have."

"Good. However I was wondering if you were fitting in socially? I understand that a new school in a new country, in a class of students older than you by two years is probably hard to relate to, even if the work set to you is well within your grasp. Do you need anything?" Nick appeared to think it over.

"... No, thank you." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well then, I shall let you get-" A second knock interrupted his farewell. The teacher looked away from Nick to see Mycroft in the doorway. He was again ladened with his large duffel, this time a neon green folder in his grasp.

"Right, drop your bag by the door - you look like its going to squish you flat."

"Thank you, sir." There was no wheeze or heave as the bag was lowered carefully off of his back and onto the parquet carpeting in his office, but it might have been a close thing. He was motioned forward and stood by the earlier guest. 

"So, this is the fourth time this term you have been called here."

"Yes sir." Nick, who had been looking out the corner of his eye at the other student, suddenly turned to look up at him from his chair, eyes wide and interested.

"And I'm sure a mentally advanced student such as yourself can tell me why?" Mycroft swallowed.

"The first was for tardiness to lessons, second was for Late Coursework, Third was for Generally not paying attention and this fourth is for Late Coursework. Again."

"Well done. Come on Holmes, you're a bright student, three years ahead, language list as long as my arm, chess grandmaster and you're one of our stars. Why are you throwing all that away?"

"Maybe 'cose he's a Dweeb." Nick said sarcastically. The two others looked immediately at him, yet Nick had eyes only for Mycroft. His posture had completely changed, the solid straight shoulders swinging easy, right leg loosely thrown over his left and a smirk on his face as if he was holding back a secret.  
Mycroft blinked a few times, before the solemn countenance he usually held vanished. He grinned manically down at the new student, a terrifying visage in consideration for his usual sober expressions.

"You're a Dweeb, Nerd."

Nick shot up out of his chair, and into Mycroft's personal space. 

The teacher hadn't even time to register the movement, to attempt to stop what would surely be a fight, when the two boys threw their arms around each other and began to laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Mycroft asked earnestly, smile mellowing to one of genuine excitement. Nick pulled away slightly, but not enough that their arms weren't still linked.

"Mom got the job she interviewed for, you know, back in May? Turns out that they wanted international Law, so we all got shoved on a flight and here I am!"

"Oh gosh congratulations! How is your Da taking the upheaval?"

"We got him on some good health insurance here - Private, keep him comfortable, but I wont lie and say that this has been good for him."

"No, I can't imagine it has been. But what about you? You settling in alright?"

"Yeah, getting all the paper work sorted is a nightmare, though."

"A fact I am not at all envious about - Here, hang on, you are still with American Mensa. Are you leaving?" Their was a strange eagerness to his question.

"No, I am signing up to be an international guest member to British Mensa. Well, when I get my debit account unlocked - I tried to buy a sandwich at lunch today before bell and as I have never been abroad before they shut me down with a suspicious payment. Why? You in trouble?"

"No, no, just wondering."

The teacher, who at this point had lost the trail of the sudden and fast paced conversation, tried to butt in.  
'Mensa?' 'You two know each other?' 'Mensa?' But Nick got there first.

"Don't be a bitch, tell me what you want to know. Why are you so desperate to know if I- You're leaving?"

"No, I'm not - not yet anyway. Mummy refuses, says she is a member, my little Brother is a member, and so I have to stay a member too. But you know what it is like, Nicholas - all smiles until one slip up, and then the beasts descend, and you know what I am like, how I hate that atmosphere," he laughed breathlessly ", Mummy isn't listening. No matter what argument I make or how I - I know she wants me to not make mistakes and give up options she didn't have, but I am so close to breaking some days. So I struck a deal. Get through 4 minor courses by the end of this year, and if I do with full marks, I get to move to America when I leave here." 

"Holy - What are you taking?"

"Greek Language History studies, East Asian studies, Contemporary European Politics and Slavic Language and Lit."

"M you are gonna burn yourself out - fuck you already have!" Nick grabbed at the back of Mycroft's neck, bringing their foreheads together in a manly display of support. "Why did you argue to leave the damn country? I thought you were going just bargain for leave from Mensa. That is what you were trying to argue for in the first place. Why would you want to go - Princeton."

Mycroft nodded.

"...M..."

"You're all I have Nicholas. E-everyone has left me but you. I can't be alone again. Ple-please." Mycroft closed his eyes, and the Teacher saw the bulbous glimmer of unshed tears on his lashes. He have a deep sniff and pulled himself away, standing tall and delicately wiping at his eyes.

"Ugh, gosh, sorry - Never even met you in person and already crying on you, what must you think of me?"

"I think you're a strong willed motherfucker who is going to call his uncle and tell him he is staying with a mate tonight. We'll get this shit straight and you can meet my Mom in person."

"After we have a chat. Boys." The two looked up suddenly, as if they had forgotten the teacher was there.

"Please sit."


End file.
